


At the end of the day

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto unwind after a stressful day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the end of the day

  


Title: At the end of the day  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: NC-17, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers – none, set mid S2  
Summary: Jack and Ianto unwind after a stressful day... 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto & TW_classic, tw_proper  [apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N Iantosdreamer and I were missing the redisourcolour challenges so we decided to challenge each other – her words for me - Theme: unwinding; sellotape, ice cube, poem, ‘I thought we had him, but he’s a slippery devil!’

 

At the end of the day

“ _Now!_ ” Jack dived left, Ianto went right...there was some frantic splashing, an arc of spray and...they came up empty handed _again_... Ianto resumed the perpendicular, planted his hands - very cold, blue hands - on his hips and let out some rather expressive Welsh swear words, before dragging one hand across his forehead as the water dripped off the end of his button nose. “I thought we had him then, but he’s a slippery little devil!” he muttered, frowning.

Jack grinned at him, his gaze taking in the mud-streaked face and filthy blue pinstripe, the soaked fabric clinging to his body in such a way that it emphasised every gorgeous line of his body... He looked totally adorable, even pissed off as he was right now... Jack couldn’t prevent the gentle chuckle that escaped his lips...

Ianto glowered at his Captain, an acerbic retort worthy of their medic on the tip of his tongue when Jack waded through the murky water and grabbed him by his muddy lapels to drag him in for a searing kiss... Resisting for a split second, the Welshman melted into Jack’s embrace, relishing the warmth of his lips against his own, his soft moan lost as their tongues danced sensuously and he wrapped his arms around the man he adored, pulling him closer.

Long passionate minutes later, they surfaced for air, panting hard, their warm breath creating tiny clouds in the frozen air. “Better..?” Jack nuzzled into the young man’s damp hair.

“Yeah...now shall we catch this bloody thing and get out of here..?”

Jack delved into his coat pockets “...ok, let’s see what we got in here...” He pulled out a wooden folding ruler, gazing at it with an element of surprise, followed by a tube of mints, a bottle of lube, an alien version of a Swiss army knife, a roll of sellotape and one ski sock...

Ianto shook his head quietly as each random object was revealed, grinning at the lube and raising an inquisitive eyebrow at the single sock. Jack shrugged, “...no idea where the other one is! But this’ll do just fine...I hope they like mints...” as he forced the roll of sellotape into the top of the sock, tucking the top over so it created an open mouth... He dropped a couple of mints into the toe of the sock and unfolded the ruler, sliding one end into the fold at the top and then dipped the whole strange creation into the murky water, steering it around like a child’s fishing net...

The creature investigated cautiously but was unimpressed by the mint offering. Jack shared his own selection of swear words and began groping in his other pocket. Ianto waded across to where Jack was frowning as his search failed to find anything useful, reached a hand inside his jacket and pulled out a rather crushed and soggy bar of fine dark chocolate.

“Don’t tell Myfanwy, but is this any good..?”

Jack’s eyes lit up and he ripped into the bar, stuffing several squares into his own mouth before feeding some to the young man and then crushing their lips together, their tongues chasing the melting chocolate around each other’s mouths, the bitter sweet taste replacing the gritty tang of marsh water... Pulling away, shivering as the cold crept through his sodden body, Ianto savoured the brief warmth of Jack’s body pressed against his and hurriedly dropped bits of the broken bar into the sock.

The water churned as the creature chased the ‘net’, finally slipping inside the trap as it pursued the treat. Grinning triumphantly, Jack hoisted it up and tied the sock at the top and began wading towards the edge of the pool, reaching his hand towards his Welshman to entwine their frozen fingers...

It was a long trudge back across the reserve to the SUV where, despite their violent shivering, Ianto refused to allow them into the relative haven of the car until he’d covered the seats with plastic protective covers to prevent the mud and slime ruining the pristine interior...

“Bloody hurry up..!” Jack whined, his teeth chattering wildly...

With a final fumble at the last fastener with his numb fingers, Ianto nodded and Jack leapt in gratefully, turning the heaters up to full blast and they welcomed the painful tingling as their extremities began the slow process of defrosting...

With the creature safely sealed in the icebox in the boot, Jack started the engine and headed back towards the hub with no regard for the speed limit and was soon screeching to a halt in the underground car park. They tumbled out, warmer now but acutely aware of wet clothes and a need to remove them...

Ianto dragged the ice box out of the boot and hauled it down to the cells where they kept a large tank. Carefully lifting out the ski sock he immersed it in the water and groped into his pocket to pull out the remains of the chocolate. He dropped a couple of squares into the tank and regarded the snake-like creature with curiosity as it emerged from the safety of the sock. It was only about twelve inches long and reminded him of the Basalisk from Harry Potter... Once it was fully emerged from the sock he pulled the sopping item out and dropped it on the floor, watching as the snake devoured the chocolate...

A gentle smile curved his lips as footsteps approached and Jack joined him, sliding his hands around his waist and nuzzling into his neck. Ianto jumped as Jack’s cold nose pressed against his warm skin.

“Hey, watch where you’re sticking that ice cube!” he turned his head and brushed his lips against his Captain’s. “What is it?” he nodded at the creature in the tank.

“Not sure, looks like something from the Caelum system...but those ones are more of an orange colour and they’re much, much bigger...maybe this is just a baby...”

“It reminds me of a poem I had to learn for a school play when I was about six... It was called ‘Snake Mistake’ and we lined up as part of the snake and said a verse each... I was the head so I went first...” He straightened up and quoted dramatically

_“One morning in my bedroom_

_I was startled by a snake,_

_so I picked him up and took him out_

_and threw him in the lake.”_

 

Jack chortled and tightened his hold, “I bet you looked really cute as a snake head!” He pressed a kiss to the side of his Welshman’s neck, sucking the skin into his mouth as he bit down hard enough to leave a bruise, drawing a low moan from the man in his arms. “The shower’s running if you’re ready to get out of these wet clothes...” chuckling as Ianto nodded vigorously and grabbed his hand, tugging him enthusiastically back up the stairs towards Jack’s office and practically shoved him down the ladder to the cubby hole below. 

 

Moments later they were wrapped around each other under the steaming spray, mouths pressed together as kiss followed knee-melting kiss... Gentle hands soaped bodies as they unwound, washing away the tensions of the day and warmth spread through them until they were tingling and refreshed.

 

They dried each other, kissing softly, before sliding under the covers and wrapping their arms around each other, pressed up close in Jack’s tiny bed... Ianto tightened his arms around his Captain’s neck as their lips met in a soft and tender kiss, opening his mouth to let Jack’s tongue in where it explored thoroughly as the kiss deepened. They broke off to draw breath before sinking back into more hot, open-mouthed kisses that grew in intensity as their bodies went into over-drive, hands raking through hair and stroking over heated flesh...

 

Jack pulled back gasping, caressing his lover’s face as he gazed into his eyes, reading love, lust and passion in equal measure, lips parted, body trembling in anticipation... The heady scent of desire hung heavy in the air as Jack crushed his mouth to his Welshman’s, feeling him melt against him...

Jack plundered the young man’s mouth, soft moans escaping against his lips as he was kissed into oblivion, his body arching up against his Captain’s, pleading for more...sighing happily as his lips were reclaimed, delighting in the soft and responsive feel of them under his own... Their bodies pressed together, skin to skin, sharing the twin bolts of electricity that shot through them as their passion grew. Gasping, they came up for air, Jack peppering Ianto’s face with feather-light kisses before moving to nibble his way down the side of his neck, lingering on the bruise from earlier, kissing it softly and teasing the sensitive skin, drawing wanton sighs from his young lover.

He continued across his neck, lapping in the hollow of his throat as the Welshman thrust his head back against the bed, before trailing his tongue down to his chest where it licked a path through the soft downy hair to encircle a nipple with his tongue, teasing the nub of flesh which sent sparks of want raging through him. 

Ianto trembled with desire, his body arched against Jack’s, lips parted as he moaned loudly. The other nipple received equal treatment, his teeth grazing the responsive flesh, as Ianto tangled his hands in the older man’s hair, urging him on.

 “...more Jack...please...” he gasped, pleasure soaring to new heights. Jack continued his path downwards, relishing the young man’s every shudder and quiver as he kissed, nipped and licked every inch of his chest ...moving lower still until he took the young man into his mouth, the light scraping of teeth and energetic tongue driving him to the edge within minutes...

 Ianto tugged on Jack’s hair, stopping him before he reached the point of no return, “Jack...please...want you inside me...”

Sliding up the Welshman’s body, Jack crushed his lips to his lover’s, driving his tongue possessively into his mouth, moaning in unison at the shared spikes of desire, their kisses becoming more frantic as they devoured each other’s mouths, Ianto’s trembling hands sliding over his Captain’s heated skin...

Moving his hand from Ianto’s head and breaking into their wild tongue duelling , Jack pushed three fingers into his lover’s mouth, a low moan escaping as the younger man sucked on them hungrily, sending white hot tendrils of pleasure coursing through them both.

“...now, Jack...please...” Ianto begged, his body screaming out for Jack’s touch, panting and convulsing as he felt first one, then a second finger and finally a third, slide into him, hips bucking uncontrollably, every nerve ending responding to Jack’s touch, his breath coming in shuddering gasps and waves of wild ecstasy rolled through him as Jack’s fingers brushed that magic spot...

He whimpered when the fingers were withdrawn, only to moan as Jack pushed into him, slowly...savouring the feeling of hot tight heat before he began to move and they soared together towards that ultimate release...waves building rapidly...

Ianto clutched at Jack’s hair and pulled his face close, claiming his lips roughly, biting down and feeling the twin sensations of pleasure and pain collide with shuddering passion as Jack reached for him, matching his pace to his hand strokes.

He cried out against the older man’s mouth as spikes of desire raged through his body like bursts of wild fire on his heated skin, exquisite pleasure that was raw, electrifying and simply fucking amazing...

Jack thrust harder and faster as he felt his release building, spiralling towards that explosive climax, a hoarse cry echoing as they shuddered together in ecstasy and floated amongst the stars...

Jack collapsed onto his lover, their breath ragged pants as they basked in a post-orgasmic glow, trembling in unison. He brushed a stray lock of hair from Ianto’s forehead, gazing deeply into the young man’s eyes ...before reaching for the wipes and cleaning them both up, settling back down, warm and secure.

He kissed Ianto tenderly, losing himself in the feel of the man in his arms, “...you know it doesn’t matter what happens out there as long as I know we have each other at the end of the day...” he whispered as they drifted off to sated sleep...

End

   
  
---  
  
 

 

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
